Star Wars: Galactic Empire
by geeman531
Summary: This is set in the time of Episode 3 and 4 being about a stormtrooper lieutenant and his squad doing many battles for the Galactic Empire. Not just the battles but the realities of it as well.
1. Lokai

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Star Wars franchise.

Lokai Starsider, a 28 year old human male, is a lieutenant in the Stormtrooper Corps, came from a desolate town of Bela Vistal on Planet Corellia. He was not your average Stormtrooper, he was smart and tactical, and had been recognized for these talents with promotions. Still, he sometimes regretted his decision.

He would look out the window in his quarters on the battle station of a planet he was stationed on and wonder why he joined the Galactic Empire. He had also been given the choice to join the Rebel Alliance but he'd chosen the Empire once the rebels on his planet had been crushed. Each day he sighed before he put his armor on, and again when he put on his helmet. Then he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the white gleam of his armor and the orange shoulder pad, he looked just like everyone who was of equal rank.

He opened his door with the push of a button and walked into the hallway of the base. Some troopers of lower rank stopped in their tracks when they saw him and said, "Lt. Starsider sir."

Lokai looked at the troopers and said, "At ease."

Lokai then continued on his path until he reached the outside, where he took in his surrounds as he did every morning. The planet he was stationed on had lots of trees. They weren't the same kind of trees that he had grown up with back on his home planet. These trees were much bigger and had much more green on their limbs. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Lokai continued on his way.

Lokai was going to the training camp, because about the time he was leaving his quarters, he got a beep on his datapad that told him his new recruits were about to land. As he made his way into the training camp, he saw many new faces but no sign of the squad assigned to him. He waited as the last Imperial transport ship landed and dropped off many people. Lokai went to the ship's landing pad and saw the all the new recruits get off.

Lokai watched the way they behaved, excitedly elbowing each other and all looking very eager. Lokai shook his head as he thought to himself "New recruits."

The recruiter, who had travelled with them, worked with Lokai exclusively. The men who Lokai trained were elite troopers and Gadon had to find superior quality men to start with. While they had formed a begrudging relationship, they had very different ideas on how recruits should be handled, Gadon was very militant and preferred to keep boundaries between troopers of different ranks, Lokai less so.

Gadon, the recruiter, noticed Lokai immediately and called the recruits to attention and said, "This is Lt. Lokai Starsider. He's going to be your instructor from now on, listen to him, listen to him well. You got that privates?"

"Yes sir!"

"Don't have to be so hard on them Gadon"

"But sir, they have to be disciplined"

"OK, I'm going to take it from here." Lokai waved Gadon off.

Gadon shook his head and returned to the ship, off to find more recruits. The rate they lost people was unbelievably high and Gadon was always out in the galaxy looking for the best of the best.

Once the ship had departed, Lokai said, "This is not like the boot camp you just came from, this is much more serious. You won't come out of this camp as privates but as a member of the elite shocktroopers of the Empire."

"Sir, yes sir!".

After that, Lokai instructed them to meet him at the same place tomorrow at 4:30 a.m. sharp, and then dismissed them to attend a large orientation for all the new troopers.

Lokai went back to his quarters, where he took off his armor, helmet, and blaster. He was just standing in his black jumpsuit. Lokai ran a hand through his hair, it was wet with sweat from wearing his helmet all day. He immediately took off his jumpsuit, grabbed a towel, and went to go take a shower.

After drying himself, and putting on his military fatigues and pants, Lokai went to go brush his teeth, then he went to his bed and slowly but eventually fell asleep. He woke up tiredly at 3:30 a.m remembering to meet the new recruits at 4:30 and so he went to the bathroom to freshen himself up and then he put on his black jumpsuit, over that his white armor, after that his orange pauldron, and finally the blaster, which he put in his holster. Lokai decided to go without his helmet because he didn't want to his recruits to think he was unapproachable.

When, he got to the outside, everything was still dark, but it was cool for once. Lokai took a moment to enjoy the cool air on his face because it beat having his head in the helmet all the time. As Lokai continued on his way to the training camp, he heard blaster fire to the right of him, instinctively Lokai as pulled his blaster rifle from his holster.

He walked with caution in the direction of where he had heard the blaster fire came from and he saw what it was, right there were two lower ranked stormtroopers, who had black spots on their armor where they were shot. Lokai walked over to see if they were alright and checked their pulses, finding they were alive, but unconscious. Laying at the feet of the unconscious stormtroopers was a DH-17 blaster pistol, which he knew was the Rebel Alliance's weapon of choice. He picked up the blaster and inspected it. It was in good condition but all the ammo charges were depleted, he holstered it as evidence and went to investigate further.

What he found was shocking. Just a few hundred feet into the forest, right under their noses, was a Rebel secret base. Lokai as went in further, and saw about 100 rebels all gathered together for what he assumed to be a meeting.

As he was stealthily retreating, to tell his commander what he had seen, he felt a blaster pistol against the back of his head, which made Lokai instinctively turn and grab the blaster pistol and reverse it so the blaster pistol was being pointed at the original owner.

When he looked, he was surprised to find it was a woman and while he couldn't see her face, he could see her eyes. She wasn't frightened at all, even after Lokai's gun switch maneuver and she stared him cold in the eye, and then she finally said, "Go ahead shoot me, stormtrooper."

Though the voice was distorted by the helmet, he felt like he heard that voice before. Lokai finally then got up and lowered the gun down and said, "I'm not going to shoot you."

The young woman then finally saw his whole face, and her eyes expressed her confusion. She stared at him awhile before she said, "Lokai...is...that...you?!"

Lokai looked confused after that, and wondered why this woman knew his name unless, she was from the same planet he was from, Planet Corellia. When he left from his home planet, he left so many things behind for one, his family and friends, and a girl whose heart he broke when he decided to he was going to the Empire.

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?"

Lokai shook his head and tried to remember before, tried to remember home. Her voice is so familiar. He then said,"May I ask what your name is, since you already know mine."

"My name is Lieutenant Carlstein, of the Rebel Special Forces, and may I have my gun back."

Lokai looked at the gun, grimaced and said "Sure."

She took the gun back and holstered it. She looked around, as though she expected something or someone to find them soon.

Then Lokai remembered, back at home and remembered the girl he had dated, Aria Carlstein. He is surprised by the realization. He looked at her again, tried to compare her to the fuzzy memory. He then said, "You said your name was Lieutenant Carlstein right?"

"Right," she said as she backed away from him, still on the look out for others.

"I had a friend back on Corellia, in my hometown, with the last name of Carlstein."

She stopped.

Lokai asked again "You're first name isn't Aria is it?"

The woman then looked back at him and said, "Yes it is."

Lokai said, in disbelief, "When did you join the Rebellion?"

She replied, with coolness in her voice, "About two months after you left to join the Empire."

She then removed her helmet and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her face was as Lokai has always remembered it, beautiful. The moment was ruined when she reminded Lokai that he needs to get out of here before any other rebels saw him. Lokai said goodbye to his long lost friend and then left the rebel base.

Lokai had gone back to where the other stormtroopers had been injured and ran them back to base. He had almost forgotten about the new recruits, and checked his time on the console of his armor which read 4:25 and he said, "Damn."

He took off at full sprint to go meet his new recruits at the training site. As soon as he got there, the recruits lined up, ready for duty. Lokai looked them over and chose one to address.

He said, ""Ready, to begin your training?"

"Yes, sir."

"Remember this not just any old training, but training to be The Empire's elite shocktroopers."

"So I'm going to have you run laps around the camp until you get tired, or at least until sunrise."

As soon as he said that all the recruits started to run laps around the camp and Lokai went inside the instructor's building. While in there, he could not stopped thinking of his encounter with his good friend and ex-girlfriend from the past, Aria Carlstein. He couldn't believe she joined the Rebel Alliance. It was not that he had a problem with her joining the Rebel Alliance, it was just that now both of them are on opposing sides. He lost track of time again, and he just realized the sun was now rising, so he went to go check on the recruits, as promised they came back and were done with the warm up, some were out of breath and some were not. He then started them on the obstacle course.

After 40 days of hard training, it was graduation day for the recruits. To commemorate this event, lieutenant Lokai called out the names of the recruits, and gave them each a little pin to signify that they completed their training and were ready to be called stormtroopers. After the ceremony, Lokai went back to his quarters. He had had very little time to think about Aria, and her rebels since their encounter. He had reported them to his superior, as he had sworn his allegiance to the Empire, ex-girlfriend or not. By the time they had arranged a party to go in search of the rebels, they had gone, the site had been abandoned in haste. With Aria off his mind, training his new squad became his highest priority. He worked them harder than he had ever worked any other squad before them.

He got to his quarters and pressed the button to open the door and did the same procedure of taking off his armor and blaster. Took a shower, went to bed and had the best sleep since he arrived at this battle station.

The next day after his usual morning routine, he knew his team woke up before him, so he thought they must be having breakfast, and went to the cafeteria. When he walked in, he scanned the cafeteria for a while, until he finally spotted all four of them sitting in the far corner. He walked over to them. As he got to their table, the battle ready alarms started to blare and all the troopers knew what it meant so they all grabbed their armor, blasters, and any grenades they needed from the armory. Lokai was already in his armor and had his blaster holstered, he went to his superior to go find out what's happening.

Lokai ran through the various squads getting into formation on his way to his superior's office to find an explanation as to why the battle ready alarm were triggered, and what orders should be given. When, he got there, he felt that something was wrong so he pulled out his gun. His suspicions were correct, his superior lay dead on the floor with a stab wound to his chest. Lokai stood over his superior and wondered who could have committed this crime. He received an answer when an optically camouflaged figure came from nowhere and tried to attack him with a vibroblade. Lokai dodged it, then grabbed the vibroblade from the person's hand. The mostly invisible figure kicked Lokai in the gut. Lokai fell to the floor. The mysterious person then knocked him out.


	2. The Squad

Lokai's four squad members quickly grabbed their gear and rushed outside of the base. The members of Lokai's squad had been with him for several years. He had handpicked them when he had been promoted. They had been on innumerable missions together before being tasked to train new recruits. They all felt honored that Lokai had selected to be a part of his squad.

There was Jargon, who was blue skinned, had red eyes, black hair that was slicked back, and stood about six feet two inches, a good height for someone from the Chiss species. Jargon was the best out of all them during the training, and for this reason Lokai chose as his second-in-command. He had specialized in sniping during training and continued to excel at it. Jargon was the laid back person of the team, but when it was time to get serious he pulled through.

Adam was of the Cathar species, he had a cat-like face and no hair. He stood five feet eleven inches, he had strange yellow eyes that helped the team to see in the dark. Because of this natural talent, Lokai often assigned him to reconnaissance during night missions. Adam was more of the tactical type, always needing to plan to do something. He hardly ever joined in when the guys joked around. He like to keep to himself most of the time.

John, who was a human, was their medic. It was what he was best at during training, and he had learned to always carry a medpack of bacta everywhere he goes. Physically, he was pretty slim, about six feet, and always wore glasses. He carried only a blaster pistol, but that was not to say he wasn't someone to be reckoned with. John had done his share of fighting, and his blaster had been put to good use many times. John was always making jokes about the other members, and sometimes his squad leader. It was his sense of humor that got them through some of their more somber times.

And Grant, the newest of the team, just came in a few week after the team's first real mission on the planet. Grant was mechanically inclined and liked to upgrade things. He had made some improvements to his blaster rifle, which allowed it to fire more shots without overheating. Grant was smallest of the group, only standing about five feet and nine inches, skinny body, and a head full of black hair. During missions he often was able to hack a ship's system, giving them free reign. He had proven himself an invaluable asset.

They all got into battle positions, there had been no scheduled test today. Their crew as the first to respond as they were the most experienced, all the others were still waiting for further orders to insure that this wasn't a malfunctioning alarm or an unscheduled test. Lokai's squad peered into the forests and in search of anything that could have warranted the use of the battle ready alarms. They saw nothing but kept their battle rifles at the ready.

They were joined by other squads and it was then that they were attacked. Optically camouflaged enemies were wreaking havoc upon their forces. They hadn't trained for a situation where they couldn't see their opponents. Most of the drills the new recruits were taught involved rebels, not invisible armies. Lokai's squad however was a little more experienced, they had faced many enemies together, and optical camouflage was one of the many tricks they had encountered before being stationed on this base. Soon they were the only squad left standing, as some of the younger squads had retreated after the others had been so brutally attacked. They had run out ammo charges and grenades and despite putting up a good fight, they were eventually overwhelmed and knocked out as well.

Jargon was the first to wake up, and he saw the other squad members were still unconscious, and then looked around to see where they were, it looked like some kind of underground base. It looked as though they were alone, for the time being. He tried to move, and immediately realized he was in tied to something. That something, looked like an security console and electric cuffs held him to it. He looked down at himself and realized all his weapons were gone and so was his helmet.

He heard a door open. Jargon looked up and saw one of the soldiers who had rendered him unconscious. It was a male, he was almost sure of it, but the person was clad in armor so he couldn't be certain. His captor also wore a helmet, so he had no way of knowing what he, or she, looked like. As the captor got close, he saw the the helmet up close and the visor was a T-shape, in the same fashion of the mandalorians. Jargon then asked, "Why didn't you kill us, like the others. Why capture us?"

The guy replied, "We needed information."

"Information about what?" Jargon asked, taking the opportunity to talk to someone who was willing while it was available.

"Information about the Death Star plans," his captor said.

"What? Common troopers like ourselves don't know anything more than you."

"Too bad. That means I'll have to kill you as you are no longer any use to us. We also captured a stormtrooper lieutenant by the name of Lokai Starsider."

Jargon thought to himself "They have the squad leader." Then he asked "Where is he?!"

The guy said, "He's comfortable."

To Jargon, this sounded like their squad leader was dead. He thought it all over, and then asked "Who are you?"

After a long pause, his captor finally said "I'm Jogorn Skirata, second-in-command to Commander Vizsla of the Mandalorian Death Watch."

Jargon's eyes widened in surprise, "What do Mandalorians want with the Galactic Empire's Death Star plans."

"Mind your own business Empire scum," Jogorn said as he kicked Jargon.

In a fit of outrage Jargon broke free from his imprisonment and punched the mandalorian, and injured his hand in the process. However, the strike did manage to incapacitate the Death Watch soldier. Jargon stole his weapons and stealthily stepped over the soldier, but saw two more approaching. Jargon thought quickly and dragged the incapacitated mandalorian out of sight from the two approaching soldiers.

The two soldiers then turned and continued down the hall to the right. Jargon realized this was the only chance he would to get to escape without getting caught. As soon as the guards disappeared, Jargon stepped into the hall. He ran down the hall, but his training had been thorough, never leave any of your squad mates behind. So, Jargon went back and woke them up as he untied them, and they asked all sorts of questions.

Jargon just said, "We don't have time for this, and we have to leave, now."

Grant then said, "We don't have any weapons, what are we supposed to do if we're caught?"

Jargon saw Jogorn starting to revive. He said, "I told you we don't have much time. We need to get out of here before he wakes up and try to find our way out of this place. If we encounter anyone on our way out, you'll get a chance to get a weapon."

The others agreed and they moved out.

A voice stopped them in their tracks, a voice that came through the overhead intercom. He identified himself as Commander Vizsla, and then gave an order for someone to bring the escaped prisoners to him, dead or alive. Immediately after he spoke, alarms went off and all four of them knew they had one hell of a fight coming.

Jargon reloaded all the ammo charges to prepare for the oncoming onslaught of enemy soldiers. They heard running towards their position, Jargon pointed in the direction of the sound, and started to press the trigger slowly. Then an explosion blew up right behind them and out came the partially invisible warriors again. This time Jargon was better prepared for them, he fired a shot which hit one of the Mandalorians and killed him on the spot. The others looked on in shock, then became angry and all charged at Jargon. Jargon killed most of them almost effortlessly. John, Grant and Jargon killed anyone who approached them. Adam joined the fight when he found a decent vibrosword among the fallen Mandalorians and was soon killing Mandalorians with their own weapon.

Then, Commander Vizsla came on the speaker again and said, "I see you killed most of men, but this was only a test, to see how you four work as a squad."

Jargon then looked surprised and thought "This was only a test?!"

Commander Vizsla's voice was smug as he said "Those soldiers you killed weren't even my best, they were just new recruits."

He laughed maniacally and water immediately began to flood the room they were standing in. Jargon, Adam, John, and Grant all looked at each other and had to figure out how to get out of there, so they could get to the commander. They all looked down, and the water was rising faster than they all expected, so then all the four them just started to run in the water filled hallways until they came across a dry room.

They went into the room and just had to rest for a moment before trying to escape again. Jargon closed his eyes for a bit, then he was shaken by Adam. Adam looked at Jargon with eyes that said we need to leave now. Jargon got up and said, "Okay, let's move out and get out of this place before the water catches up with us."

The others just nodded their head in agreement.

He picked up his gun and checked how many ammo charges were left, and there was only half left. Jargon thought "I only have enough to kill at most seven, and I know there are a hell of a lot more than that."

He and the rest and of the squad opened the door to see if any more water will come in, to their surprise there was no more water. Jargon breathed a sigh of relief, and motioned the others to finish what they planned to do. He was dead set on finding the commander and making him pay for what he done to his friend and squad leader, Lokai Starsider. The cackle of the speaker, distracted him from his thoughts and he stopped in his tracks.

Commander Vizsla spoke again. "Stop this foolish errand stormtroopers. This base was designed to keep me safe, it has many levels and rooms. But if you wish to continue, you'll be in for the fight of a lifetime."

Jargon then replied with coldness in his voice and said, "I will kill you! For killing my squad leader."

In reply, Commander Vizsla said, "Ha ha ha, you can try and kill me."

Vizsla's laughter echoed throughout the base.

Jargon got angry, but he remembered his training about thinking before you act.. He calmed down and told his squad mates that they need to go now. As he ran down the hallway, he saw a bright light, and he ran toward where the light shone from. What he saw was unbelievable, it was laboratory of sorts, with tech consoles everywhere. He also saw glass containers, with what he thought were human beings. He inspected each of them from left to right and was shocked.

All the humans looked exactly the same, and they all looked like Lokai Starsider. He was struck with the realization that the Mandalorians were cloning Lokai. Mandalorians were reknown for their hardiness and combat skills. Of course they would want to experiment with Lokai, he was well known across the galaxy because of his talent. The other squad mates caught up to Jargon and were also surprised by what they saw. Jargon looked at the tanks one last time then led the squad out of the science lab.

The speaker came on, the voice said, "I see you found our lab and your probably wondering what's the purpose of cloning your squad leader."

He burst out in a maniacal laugh then said, "Well, you are also probably wondering where your squad leader Lokai Starsider is, well he's with me, ha ha ha."

Then the speaker turned off again.

Jargon thought, "I can't take this guy anymore, he's working my last nerve!"

He was very angry at this point and John was starting to wear his concerned look, and kept looking at Jargon every few minutes. Jargon stopped them for a moment and looked at his friends before he apologized. "I'm sorry, I know I should keep my cool. But this jerk has our squad leader, and I'm taking it personally."

"We all feel the same way," Adam said as he clapped Jargon on the shoulder. "But we need to keep our heads on straight. If we get angry, then we're just playing right into his hands."

The anger immediately left Jargon's red eyes as he realized the truth in Adam's words. He needed to be able to think clearly and reign in his anger. He nodded and said, "You're right, let's keep moving."

They continued running down the seemingly endless hallways, looking for any way to head up the stairs.

Jargon then saw what looked like a elevator, so he and his squad ran to it and boarded it. Jargon said, "I hope this elevator takes us to him."

They all made sounds of agreement.

He was wrong, this elevator did not take them where the commander was. It rose only one floor and let them out into a dark room. Jargon cautiously exited the elevator, he couldn't quite make out the dimensions. As Adam crossed into the room the lights came on and they found themselves in a big circular room. He thought to himself. "What room is this?"

As though he had heard Jargon's thoughts, Adam said, "It looks like this is their training room for the soldiers."

The speaker came back on, "Yes that is right Empire scum! This is a training room and you are all going to die!"

As soon as that happened there was synthesized voice that said, "Training area activated."

Turrets popped out of the walls and begun firing. Jargon, and Adam immediately dodged the blaster fire. The door to the elevator shut before Grant and John were able to join Jargon and Adam in the training room. Jargon kept rolling to dodge fire from the turrets and then he looked down at the blaster and cursed his low ammo.

Jargon decided to try search for the turrets' power box, while he was doing that. Adam was also having hard time dodging blaster fire, but then he threw his vibrosword at the closest turret and destroyed it. Jargon was looking at all sides of the room, looking for the power source. Now that Adam destroyed one turret, all the other turrets focused on him. Despite the challenge this presented to Adam, Jargon found it helpful because now he had a better chance of finding the source.

Jargon then found a hidden floor panel, he lifted it and found extensive wiring. He reached in and pulled as many as he could out. The turrets deactivated and the others were freed. Adam went to go retrieve his vibrosword as the others joined them.

Jargon then said, "Commander Vizsla tried to kill us again, he activated the training program and he would've succeeded if wasn't for Adam distracting the turrets, and giving me enough time to find the wiring."

John then said, "Well at least, you didn't get shot up and barbecued."

To which they responded with laughter. But Jargon quickly put his serious face on again, and motioned with his fingers that they needed to move.

The upper levels had more hallways, and more rooms, but they got to a certain room that peaked their interest, and it was the armory. Jargon looked deeper into the room and saw some ammo charges for his gun, which he picked up and reloaded his gun.

John, found a good looking blaster pistol, it had full ammo. Adam, still carrying his vibrosword, looked at the different weapons, and saw a blaster rifle it was slim and sleek, so he picked this one and reloaded it to it's full ammo capacity. Grant, on the other hand saw a blaster rifle that had his name written all over it, the EE-3 rifle. He picked it up and loaded up with ammo charges.

Then they all stocked themselves with the grenades, ammo, and some bacta. Jargon then motioned that they should move again, now more confident because they all have weapons they started to go down the hallway again.

They reached a large door and Jargon found this suspicious, all the doors had been of average size so far. He motioned to the squad and they immediately fell into battle positions. All taking positions on either side of the door, weapons at the ready for whatever came through the door. John pressed the button to open the door and waited.

The big metal door opened slowly and it looked as if there was no one there. But suddenly two dozen Death Watch mandalorians appeared, they had disengaged their cloaking devices. They immediately began firing when Grant stuck his head out to get a better view.

Jargon just saw a laser bolt go by his head and he had to duck and saw the other squad members trying to fight back. He saw Adam using his sleek rifle, and the gun was very accurate because he already killed two mandalorians with two shots. Jargon killed two or three more, unsure of how many he hit as he was quick to return to cover. He kept on firing, and John and Grant were also firing from behind them and they got some too. The firefight continued until all mandalorians were dead. Jargon, Adam, John, and Grant checked their weapons, their guns we're all at a quarter left of ammo.

Jargon, Adam, John, and Grant all reloaded their weapons. Then they all sat down as they decided to have a brief rest before continuing on again. After a few minutes Jargon stood up, feeling rested enough to continue. Adam, John, and Grant stood as well, they knew better than to ask for more time.

They all walked to the big metal door and saw it was still opened, and the bodies of the Mandalorians still littered the floor. Jargon was at point of course, and Adam had his back. The other two walked in as soon as Jargon and Adam had given them the all clear. Jargon then saw a tech console and inspected it. It had an up and down arrow. Jargon immediately realized the room they were standing in was probably an elevator. He pressed the up button, and it began to rise, the bodies of their opponents falling to the ground.

Their stop was abrupt, and they scrambled to regain their balance. Then the doors began to open and they quickly ran to either side of it, lest they ambushed by more Mandalorian soldiers. Jargon peeked around the wall once the door opened complete, it was a different atmosphere entirely when compared to where they'd spent their day. It was a large room with an elegant desk in the middle and a large window behind it, revealing the outdoors.

Jargon motioned for Adam to scout the room, given that he was particularly good at finding the best place for them to be stationed, no matter the situation. He walked a few paces, with Jargon covering him from the elevator. Out of no where a blast was shot and it hit Adam square in the chest, and knocked him off his feet. John and Grant who had run out once the shot was fired, were hit as well. This, of course, left Jargon, who now was looking for the mysterious person who had incapacitated his friends.

Then, out of the shadows came a well armored individual. He grinned at Jargon and said, "I am Commander Vizsla, and it seems you've lost your team. Pity, I thought they would present more of a challenge since you've all made it this far."

He then made a motion, and more soldiers joined him from the depths of the shadows. Obviously feeling that he had already won, Commander Vizsla removed his helmet.

Jargon freely observed the Commander. He was surprised to see was a middle aged man with a scar running on his left eye and black hair with gray streaks in his hair. The man's physical build was fit and muscular. The armor was like the rest, but his was more battle worn and had some damage to it.

Jargon then saw that Commander Vizsla had his blaster pointed at him and once Jargon made eye contact, he fired. Jargon immediately rolled out the way and shot his gun at Commander Vizsla. Commander Vizsla dodged it and said "I am a Mandalorian, I've seen my share of battles. You're going to have to come up with a better plan to be rid of me."

Jargon ignored his taunts and yelled, "Where is Lt. Lokai?!"

Vizsla merely smirked at this, and motioned for his men to apprehend Jargon.

Jargon looked side to side, and found that he was surrounded by Vizsla's men They all came at him with their vibroblades and Jargon dodged them at best he could. He kicked one in the stomach and then punch another in the face. He really couldn't really feel the pain of hitting the soldier's helmets because he had an adrenaline rush. Another tried to to stab him again, but he grabbed the vibroblade and then pushed so it stabbed the owner of the weapon. He then shot one square in the chest, killing him instantly. Two more charged at him and with two swift kicks, he knocked them both of them down and finished them off by cracking their neck. In the end, it was just him and the commander standing, the whole floor was littered with Vizsla's men.

Commander Vizsla smiled once again, and then charged at Jargon. He hit Jargon right in the face. Jargon stepped backward, feeling dazed, then shook it off and retaliated with two hits, one punch across the face and then another with a punch to the stomach. Commander Vizsla stepped back to regain his balance, and a little blood fell from his mouth, but he just smirked again and did the same attack to Jargon. Jargon, then dodged that attack and blasted the mandalorian commander in the head.

Commander Vizsla fell to the floor with a heavy thud. It was obvious that he would never rise again, the blast had been directly to his unprotected head. He was dead and Jargon couldn't help but be proud of himself. The Commander had been cocky and felt he was above death, Jargon then went to check on Adam, John, and Grant. They had fallen quickly, but he hadn't seen anything fatal. He managed to rouse them from unconsciousness using the supplies from the medpack.

As soon as they were conscious, and able to help each other, he went in search of their squad leader Lokai Starsider. Jargon looked through the whole office and didn't see his commander. He check the bodies of the fallen Mandalorians, just to be sure he hadn't accidentally murdered his squad leader.

Then, he found a small elevator hidden behind a large screen. He stepped in a the small elevator and there was only an up option available. As he rode up he worried he may not have killed the actual Commander Vizsla, and he readied himself for another battle.

The door opened, and revealed that it was completely abandoned save for one lone man. Jargon found his friend and squad leader Lokai Starsider, but Lokai wasn't looking himself, he was sickly, thin and had all these tubes on him from experimentation. He had previously thought that he had only been out for hours, but judging by the look of his squad leader, it seemed more likely days or potentially weeks.

Jargon quickly took off the things off Lokai. And slung him over his shoulder and carried into the elevator. The room was small and he had to be careful not to injure his squad leader further. When he stepped out from behind the screen the other members were already healed and ready to move out once again. They were visibly shocked to see Lokai in his current state. And rightly so, it was almost sickening to see.

Jargon stepped into his leader roll again, and told them they needed to move out now. John asked for a moment to see if he could help Lokai. Jargon agreed and John started to inject Lokai with bacta. Lokai briefly opened his eyes, but then fell unconscious again.

Jargon then decided there was nothing more they could do right now and rushed them out of the room. They retraced their path back to their holding cell to retrieve their confiscated weapons and armor, and from their found a way outside. Jargon carried Lokai on his shoulder the entire way.

As they ran outside, the sun was so bright because they been inside so long, and no one was certain which planet they were on. Jargon then motioned to move out and they set up camp out in the nearby wilderness. Grant immediately started to reprogram his comlink to be able to send out distress signals. While John set to caring for Lokai, Adam scouted the area and Jargon gathered supplies.

After spending another day on the planet they were rescued and returned to their home base. They quickly went inside, and Lokai was immediately transported to the medical bay. The deeply specialized medics sent the squad out, and said they had serious work to do and did not require an audience.

As, Jargon walked out the room, he walked down the hallways and recalled days before when the base had been packed with new recruits and graduating cadets. He sighed sadly and continued walking to his quarters. The base felt empty without anybody else here, they had all been sent away after the attack, except the medical staff who had stayed behind to care for the gravely ill who could not be transferred. Because the medical staff had stayed, a skeleton crew stayed to manage the utilities of the base.

Jargon then looked into the mirror and saw a very tired face and his armor was much more worn than the last time he had looked in the mirror. His eyes felt heavy, so he took off his armor and put the blaster on his shelf, and laid on his bed, then quickly fell into a deep slumber


	3. Lokai's Recovery

Lokai Starsider was laid out on one of the medic tables at the base, still unconscious. Lokai writhed in his sleep, screamed in pain, and whimpered. He woke and gasped while flailing his arms about as though as he is fighting off others. He slowed when nothing happened to him. He opened his eyes and realized he was in the med bay of an Empire military base. He then began to observe himself. He found himself to be clothed in simple patient clothing rather than the nakedness he had been dreaming of. He felt well enough to get out of bed, and was concerned with where the crew and cadets were. He tried to get up, but then a shock of pain, went up his body, and he just realized that his body was sore.

A medic walked into the room and immediately came to Lokai's stating, "Sir, please don't try to get up, you're in no state to be getting out of bed. I didn't expect you to be conscious, let alone trying to get out of bed for several more days. You were in awful shape when your team brought you in."

"My team? Where are they?" Lokai asked.

"Your team? They're here on the base, safe and sound. They're resting too. That was some ordeal you all went through. They're really worried about you," said the medic as he pressed buttons on Lokai's med screen.

Lokai said, "It is good to hear that my team is safe."

He then felt extremely drowsy.

The medic said, "I've given you something to help you sleep, at least until morning."

The next time Lokai woke, he again cried out in pain, this time there was a medic watching him.

"You've been crying out and writhing in your sleep. We've kept a medic at your side all night, sir," he said almost apologetically.

Lokai shifted in his bed, and felt no pain. Puzzled by this, and contemplating the words the medic had just said, he asked, "Why don't I feel any pain, I thought it would take a few more weeks for me to recover?"

"That's another reason we've been keeping an eye on you,sir. You're healing, physically, inhumanly quick. We're running some tests, sir."

Lokai then thought of all the injuries that had been inflicted on him by the Mandalorians. He had no idea how long he'd been held, he did know that they had been doing some kind of experimentation on him. He ran his hand over where they had made deep cut they had made down his sternum, it looked as though he had never been cut at all. He was starting to get really confused. He thought, "What did they do to me?"

More medics joined them and asked him if he knew what was facilitating his healing. Lokai just shook his head and stated that he didn't know.

But as they talked amongst themselves, he thought of the injections they had given him after each beating session. Running his hand over his body, he searched for any evidence that he'd been hurt. He found nothing, not even traces of his old scars. He then pulled the monitoring devices off his body and got out of bed.

The alarms going off got the medics' attention. They all turned and watched as Lokai stretched his limbs and did a few push ups. They were awed by his stamina and vigor.

"Looks like nothing's wrong with me guys," Lokai said as he got up and began searching for his belongings.

"Sir, you can't just walk out of here, you were inches from death," one of the medics said.

"Carells, is it?" Lokai said as he read the man's badge.

"Yes, sir," Carells said.

"You know who I am, and you may have some idea of what I've been through, so being inches from death is nothing new to me," Lokai said as stepped toward Carrells and the other medics.

Carrells looked away, and the other medics followed his lead.

Lokai then left the room, in his patient garb and went in search of his crew. He had some questions and it seems his squad would have some answers. He quickly searched their known hangouts on base but did not find them, so he went back to his own quarters for clothing.

In his quarters he thought to check his datapad for information about his squad. The datapad read that his team was on a "special mission" and had departed this morning. He wondered where they had sent his squad without him, and so quickly after their apparently dangerous, "inches from death" mission had just ended. He put his datapad down, and sat on his bed and contemplated the fact that his squad was out there without him. He had never missed a mission, and he wasn't going to start now.

Lokai put on his black undersuit and went to the armory. There he picked up a new set of armor with the orange pauldron, an E-11 blaster rifle, and a new helmet. He had quick glance in the mirror and was disgusted by the newness of his armor, he looked as though he was free off the training grounds.

As he was running out the door, he was detained by lower ranked security personal. They called the medics and said they had him. They were obviously distrustful of the medics, but also afraid to disobey.

The medics arrived and Carrells said, "Lieutenant Starsider, you are in no shape to go anywhere. Let alone on a mission your crew assured everyone they were capable of handling on their own."

"I've never sent my crew on a mission without me," Lokai said.

"Sir, you cannot go," Carrells said.

"I have rank, I can do as I please, with or without medical approval. I am going to find my men," Lokai said. "Now move aside."

The security moved quickly. Carrells sighed and moved as well.

Lokai left them and immediately began searching for a ship. He was surprised that there were so few available, and then he remembered the attack during which he had been abducted, and the general quietness of the base. The base must have been evacuated, with essential crew left behind. He ran through the last hanger and finally found one, it was a privateer ship but it had to do.

He pulled up the coordinates on his galaxy map, which he downloaded from his datapad. As soon as he was clear of the planet's atmosphere he jumped to hyperspace with his ship and he was there in no time.

The planet looked from his observation, much greener than the planet he was stationed on. The ship he stole then read it as the Planet Kashyyyk. He had never been to Kashyyyk, but had heard many stories from other troopers. Lokai's ship then informed him that they were going to land, so he flipped a few switches in preparation, and ensured he was properly strapped in. He soon landed on the planet's forest grounds.

When he got out of the ship, he felt unsteady at first, but then again regained balance. He started to walk into the forest, with trees bigger than ones on the planet that he stationed on. He came across a Galactic Empire base and when the troopers saw him, they automatically saluted him. Lokai didn't have time to salute them back, as he was looking for his team. Then the one of the troopers stopped him and said "Are you looking for your team?"

Lokai nodded.

The trooper then said, "They were here briefly, and then they left to go deeper into the forests."

"Can you show me where they went?" Lokai asked.

The trooper then pointed towards the condensed forest and said, "That's where they entered, but that was hours ago."

Lokai nodded again, and said, "Thanks."

He then headed towards where the trooper pointed.

He had been walking for a few hours when he finally heard a radio, from far away that said, "We are all surrounded, we need back up!"

Lokai recognized the voice to be Jargon, even though it was distorted.

He picked it up, and said, "Jargon do you hear me, do you hear me!"

Then Jargon said "Lokai, what are you doing here?"

Lokai said, "That isn't important, what's going on?"

Jargon said, "We're trapped."

Lokai said, "What's your location? I've been tracking you through the forest all day, but it'd be good to know where you are exactly."

Jargon read him the coordinates.

"I'll be right there."

There was no response from the radio, he picked up his pace. He went up further, and then heard two reload clicks from behind him and he shot in that direction, and out fell two dead rebels. Lokai grimaced at this but kept going with blaster in hand, he didn't trust this place anymore.

He walked further ahead and saw what appeared to be another hidden rebel base. He went in looking for his squad, as he jumped down, two rebel guards saw, but he just punched one in the face and kicked the other in the stomach, knocking them out instantly.

He walked into the base and shot any rebel he saw. He was furious that these rebels had dared to take his squad, and furious that he hadn't been here to help them sooner. Then he finally found his team, but they weren't in the base but on the roof, defending their positions.

Jargon was set up already shooting down any rebel that kept firing at them and he had his helmet off. His blue face looked very weary and but eyes were darting from left to right. Adam, was killing some of his own too, and John was trying to heal some injuries that Grant sustained in their fire fight.

Lokai had to figure out how to get up where his squad was. He observed that the rebels were using the trees for guerrilla attacks, which was why his squad had moved up into the trees themselves. Lokai went up the first ladder he found and came across some rebels on the platform. He wasn't taking any chances this time, he blasted them and they fell. He continued along in this manner until he found his squad. There was only one rebel between him and them and he was about to shoot the last rebel when she removed her helmet and revealed herself to be Aria. Lokai stared at Aria, shocked that he had crossed paths with her once again, and lowered his gun.

Lokai now regained his composure and said with authority, "Put your hands behind your head rebel."

Aria stood up complied with his wishes. She was outnumbered and unarmed, there really wasn't another option for her at this point. Lokai motioned Adam to take her to the Galactic Empire base for questioning.

Lokai then went up to Jargon and asked, "What happened? How did you trap yourselves up here?"

Jargon said, "We were told to report for duty this morning at the base. They told us we had a special mission on Planet Kashyyyk and we were to leave right away. They told us they'd found a hidden rebel base."

"I've gathered that much on my own," Lokai said.

Jargon continued, "When we arrived we rushed to the Galactic Empire base to report for duty. We were given the coordinates, and we headed out into this part of the forest. When we were pretty far in we heard some blaster fire. Out of the trees came out five rebel troopers, but we were able to disable them. But we were quickly outnumbered and outgunned, and the resulting fire fight lead us up to this roof. We found that these rebel forces were lead by a Lieutenant Aria Carlstein."

Lokai then said, "I see. Well head back to base, and hit the medic bay to recover from any wounds you might have sustained. You guys did pretty well by yourselves."

Jargon made his way off the roof, and started to head in the direction of the Galactic Empire base. Lokai watched Jargon make his way through the jungle path back to the base.

Lokai then took off his helmet and thought how quickly this mission had turned bad, and how well his crew had performed. Lokai then made his way to the base and when he got there, he saw Grant again but this time he was in much better shape than last time he saw him.

Grant met Lokai's gaze and said, "Lieutenant Starsider, I'm sorry that I couldn't help the squad because of my injury."

Lokai just smiled and said "It's ok Grant, and remember it's just Lokai, also how did you get hurt anyway?"

Grant laughed cheaply and said, "Sorry, sir, I keep forgetting. I got injured when the rebels ambushed and I got hit in the stomach."

Lokai just put his hand on Grant's shoulder and said, "You did well, without me being there."

After Grant just smiled and went to go rest in one of the visitor's quarters.

Lokai then headed to the interrogation rooms as he still had to talk to the captured rebel leader. With helmet still in his hand, and he walked into the interrogation building. As soon as he stepped indoors an imperial officer walked up to him and said, "The prisoner is ready to be questioned whenever you're ready, sir."

Lokai nodded and proceeded down the hallway, he got to the door leading to the room that he knew the rebel was in. He always requested the same room for his interrogations. Lokai pressed the button and with a swish the doors opened. He saw her, Aria Carlstein, now one of the Rebel Alliance's best lieutenants, but still the girl he had loved so dearly before enlisting.

Aria looked up and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lokai smirked at her condescension and said, "I came to this planet looking for my squad."

She said nothing and took her eyes away from his face and stared at the wall before her.

Lokai then asked, "I think the more pressing question is, what were you doing here?"

She scoffed and did not answer.

Lokai sat down before her and said, "I answered your question truthfully, I expect the same from you.

Aria sighed, and then said, "I came here a few months after our previous encounter. As you now know the Rebel Alliance had a secret base here and I was instructed to join them."

Lokai set his helmet on the ground beside the table, before he paced the length of the room several times. He then stood with his back against the wall and asked, "How did you become the leader of the forces here?"

Aria smiled as she said, "The original leader, whose name I can't recall at the moment was shot during one of the skirmishes before I arrived. When I got here I was heralded as the chosen one, someone sent to lead them after the disaster their last leader had become. I accepted the position and we won a few battles here and there."

Lokai just stood there and listened while she continued to tell him of her experiences since they had last met and even how his squad had nearly been defeated. Curiosity getting the best of him, Lokai asked, "How exactly did Grant get shot, he's usually the last to get injured in any fight."

"Which one is Grant?" Aria asked.

"The small one," Lokai answered.

Aria said, "My troopers ambushed him, he was overwhelmed by our numbers, he did put up a good fight though."

Lokai's interrogation was interrupted by a person opening the door, the person said "Sir, your time for interrogation is over."

Lokai looked at the interrupter and said, "What? I wasn't aware this was a timed event?"

"I'm sorry sir, I was only told to tell you the prisoner had to go back to her cell," the lowly trooper said.

Lokai shook his head disappointingly as he walked of the room. Lokai immediately went back into the room because he had forgotten his helmet. He came out quickly and put the helmet on as he exited. The visor interface was already displaying information and messages.

He walked back to the barracks to find his squad. He came across all four hanging out in the rec room. He saw Jargon and Grant having a good time, John was telling jokes to the both of them. Adam just sat in the corner of the room not wanting to participate in any of the activities.

All the squad mates looked and saw Lokai, then they went stood up went to go talk to Lokai. Lokai then took off his helmet, what it revealed was a tired face with his ebony eyes, black hair, and scar running on his left eye from all the battles he's been in.

Jargon then asked, "How did the interrogation go?"

Lokai looked at Jargon, and said, "It went well, but it was interrupted.",

Jargon replied, "Interrupted how?",

Lokai said,"The interrogation was timed, and it was over before I got down to the crux of the issue."

Jargon just smiled and put his hand on Lokai's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Then all of sudden the Lokai's communicator started to beep, and he took it out, it revealed to be a holographic Darth Vader.

Darth Vader then said, "Lieutenant Lokai, your squad is one of the best, I have a special mission for you."

Lokai nodded and said, "An honor Lord Vader. What does this mission entail?"

Darth Vader replied back, "My scouts have found a hidden Jedi where you and your squad are currently located, the Planet Kashyyyk. I want you to eliminate him."

Lokai had no choice but to obey, and he said, "It will be done my Lord."

He then turned off the holo communicator.

Jargon was the first to ask, "Was that actually Lord Vader? Why does he want us specifically?"

Lokai replied,"Of course it was Lord Vader. I don't know how he heard about us, and how he knew we were here. But you all heard the mission, we are to seek out this lone Jedi and kill him."

All squad just looked at him in amazement because they never killed a Jedi before.

Being the youngest out of the group, Grant inquired, "How exactly do we kill a Jedi?"

Lokai replied, "We don't know yet, but we will find a way to or else we will have to answer to Lord Vader"

Lokai then motioned all of them to follow him. The squad kept close, and as they approached the door Lokai told all them, "Go get ready, and meet here in fives minutes."

The squad went all in different directions, all to their separate quarters. Lokai himself, went to to his own personal quarters. In his room, he reloaded every charge back into the blaster, cleaned his helmet's visor from any smudges and dirty spots, and then finally put the helmet back on. The blue interface came back on again, and he went to look for his squad.

Jargon was armored up and had his modified sniper rifle he got from Grant, Adam had his armor on from the start with his blaster rifle in hand, John had his bacta slung around his white armor, with blaster pistol in the holster, lastly Grant was armored even had the helmet on, and he was carrying his modified blaster rifle. Lokai took one last look at the squad, and smiled underneath his helmet because he did have one of the best squads. Lokai then motioned for them to move out. He got outside, and he saw the prison blocks, that reminded of his "interrogation" with Aria, but blocked that out of his mind because he had important mission to do.

Lokai and his squad made out of the limits of the base now, he looked around but he all he could see was trees.

Jargon asked, "Where do you think this Jedi is Lokai?"

Lokai replied, "I don't know, all Lord Vader said was that he was on this planet."

Jargon sighed and continued on.

Then they got to the beginnings of the forest, and Lokai knowing it will probably be humid took off his helmet and instructed Grant to do the same since the others didn't bring theirs. Now Lokai and Grant were helmet less going through the jungles of Kashyyyk along with Jargon, Adam, and John.

John made a joke, "The humidity is so dense, we might die from this and not at the hands of the Jedi."

Some of the squad chuckled.

Lokai then stopped all of sudden, and then saw blaster shot zoom by his head.

He yelled back to his squad, "Snipers! Keep your head down!",

Jargon, Grant, John, and Adam all ducked and kept their heads low from the incoming blaster fire. They all found some cover behind the thick trees. Lokai could barely make out the image of the shooter. The image he made out to be was a helmet with a similar mandalorian visor. Then as he looked on, while in cover more came where the firing was coming from.

He yelled at his squad, "It's Death Watch, watch out for their fire."

They nodded and tried to fire back some of their own shots.

One of Jargon's shots hit one of the Mandalorian in the chest and he fell off, but more kept coming.

Then some of the Death Watch went "invisible" and tried to attack the squad from behind, Lokai looked behind himself and saw blurred images, he shot and the Mandalorian immediately became visible as he fell to the ground. The other camouflaged Mandalorians were shocked and tried to attack Lokai but Lokai grabbed their melee weapons and put it in each of the owner's body.

The Mandalorians fell dead at Lokai's feet, he was saying to himself," That same trick won't work on me twice."

He went to go check on his squad to see if they were ok. All of them were ok, and the Mandalorians who had attacked them were dead. Then he motioned to come follow him again. Jargon, Adam, John, and Grant just did that.

They went walking in this forest looking for this lost Jedi. Then they started to set up camp in the forest, all of them kept their gear close to them. Lokai woke in the middle of the night, blaster in hand, armor on, he went to go check outside. Lokai then saw a hooded figure in the middle of the camp, he pointed his blaster at the cloaked figure. The figure just pulled the gun away from Lokai with some kind of "force".

Lokai realized this was probably the lost Jedi he and his squad we're looking for.  
He said, "I have a special mission to kill you from Lord Vader."

The hooded figure then faced him and uncloaked himself.

Lokai saw the face of this man, it was strikingly similiar to his own.

Lokai asked with force, "Who are you?"

The man replied, "You probably don't remember me but I do know you.",

Lokai replied with a question ,"Remember you? You know me?"

The man answered, "I would come home on Corellia for missions, and I would go see you when you were just infant."

Now Lokai getting more curious, "You're from Corellia also?"

Lokai was now remembering his home planet and he remembered a tall figure come into the house. When he was younger his parent had mentioned that he had brother by the name of Akhal. They said that Akhal was taken by the Jedi. It was a great honor to have a Jedi in the family, before their planet was overtaken.

Lokai asked with astonishment in his voice, "You're not Akhal, are you?!"

Ahkal said, "Yes, Lokai I didn't see you growing up because I was taken away by the Jedi."

Lokai then had conflict inside of himself, he can't kill his brother, but he also can't fail this mission, it was assigned to him by Lord Vader. He ended up not killing his brother, but their chat woke up the other members. Jargon got up and pulled his gun on the Jedi, so the others followed suit.

Lokai motioned them to hold their fire. At the same time Akhal pulled out his lightsaber, which glowed a blue color, and said in a low whisper, "We are not alone, we have company."

He quickly swung his saber and Death Watch soldier fell to the ground. Lokai saw two more shapes come at him and he blasted them quickly. Jargon was fighting one hand to hand, soon he got the better hand and killed the Death Watch by breaking his neck. Adam and Grant were firing at them, then the attack stopped and the Mandalorians disappeared.

Lokai asked, "What are Death Watch doing here?"

Ahkal answered that by saying "They started from this planet sometime ago. This is their headquarters, you can expect more attacks."

He then put his lightsaber away, put his hood up, and disappeared into the shadows of the forests of Kashyyyk before any of the squad could react.

Lokai knew that he was too deep in the jungle, so he phoned for ship to take him and his squad back to the base.

Many hours later.

Lokai, Jargon, Adam, John, and Grant all made back at the base all safe and not harmed, only for a few ammo charges gone from the previous fight of the Mandalorians. As soon they landed, they reloaded their blasters to full capacity. Lokai then thought on how he was going to report to Lord Vader on his squad failed their mission. He waved to his squad goodbye, and left for his quarters and laid down into a deep sleep.


	4. Aria

Aria woke with a start, she quickly surveyed her surrounds, last night she had been placed in a dark cell in the prisoner block of the Galactic Empire base. Now that the sun had risen, she was able to inspect her cell. She looked around and only saw that it was plain white walls, and it was pretty spacious for being a cell. She looked down, and she was still wearing her Rebel Alliance armor that had a bit of forest camouflage, but minus the weapons.

She wondered how Lokai found her troopers deep in the forests of Kashyyyk, and she swore that they had no tracking signals to for the Galactic Empire to find them. Then she thought back to the present and remembered that they bound her with electric cuffs, as much as she struggled to get free, she couldn't get free.

She had finally given up struggling and sat in the room and then she heard a hiss, and the doors to her room opened. Her eyes gazed in the direction of the doors, and in came an Imperial Officer with the usual gray uniform. Then she looked at the sides of the Imperial and he was being accompanied by two stormtroopers in case of anything happening.

The imperial officer asked with authority, "Are you ready to talk yet, rebel scum!"

Aria didn't answer, but just looked him in the straight in the eye.

Now, the imperial officer was getting impatient and asked with furious determination, "Where are the rest of your hidden bases!"

The Imperial Officer knew he wasn't going to get any answers out of her, so he motioned for the stormtroopers to shoot her on the spot as he would step outside of her room. The imperial officer left, and the two stormtroopers both trained their guns on Aria, but then an explosion occurred outside in the base and the two troopers left to go check it out. This gave time for Aria to try and break out of her cuffs, she found some items and quickly deactivated the electric cuffs. Aria was now free from her imprisonment and left her room which was never closed by the imperial officer. Aria went to go look for her weapons, as she was looking she saw the source of the explosion, it was a hole in the wall of the base.

She got curious, but remembered what she was doing and she left to go look for her weapons again. Aria was walking stealthy, until she spotted two stormtroopers talking about the explosion that had just happened. She kept low so she wouldn't be seen behind the object she was behind. Further inspection of the object revealed it to be a crate of ammo. The two troopers had left, and she set out to accomplish her objective again.

But as she was about to run, she heard, "Put your hands behind your back rebel scum!"

It sounded distorted, then she looked back and saw she was caught by a stormtrooper and the trooper's gun was directly pointed at her. She was about to comply, but then a vibrosword can out of nowhere and killed the stormtrooper, Aria could tell this person was partially invisible, and the invisible foe started to charge at her. With quick thinking, she quickly dodged the blade the best she could and tried to hit mysterious foe in the chest, which had no effect on the person what so ever. Then the mysterious foe's figure became clear and it became clear that it was a man, she was sure of that. The thing that got her was the armor he was wearing, and his T-shaped visor of a helmet.

Then it clicked in her head that this figure was part of the Mandalorian Death Watch and she remembered how she was told how dangerous there were.

Aria questioned, "You are Mandalorian Death Watch aren't you?"

"Yes," the Mandalorian answered. "I'm surprised you know about us."

His voice was condescending, as though either as a rebel or a female she should not be familiar with anything to do with his world.

The Mandalorian then asked, "What is a Rebel Alliance soldier doing here in a Galactic Empire Base?"

Aria answered, "I was captured and put in one of prisoner cells."

The Mandalorian grabbed at his neck and he fell face down. Aria immediately searched her surrounding for what could have caused his fall and saw the murderer of this Mandalorian, a stormtrooper in one of the watch towers with a sniper rifle. She tried to to see who it was, but then heard another thud, it was another Mandalorian, who had also fallen at the hands of the same sniping trooper.

She was a little shocked, because in a few more seconds, she would've been killed if it weren't for that sniper. When she tried to look for him again, he was gone, and she resumed her search for her weapons. As she was searching, she heard blaster fire, and went in that direction to find out what it was.

She found out it was a squad of stormtroopers trying to fight off two squads of Mandalorian Death Watch soldiers. She crept by quietly and suddenly found herself in the armory of the base. She quickly armed herself with a blaster pistol and a few ammo charges then she left again. She was about to leave, but got herself caught in the crossfire of more stormtroopers and Death Watch firing back and forth. Aria again sought cover away from the action and ran behind a wall.

She stayed in cover for a little awhile, before finally moving again and she ended up getting by two stormtroopers who were trying to defend their positions, she just shot them quickly with her stolen pistol. She kept on moving, and in the distance she spotted the familiar face of Lokai Starsider. From what she saw, Lokai was commanding the forces on this side of the base, and his squad to defend their positions the best they could. His forces seemed to be outnumbered two to one, but she couldn't even help him because there are on opposite sides. The situation here was the same as all the rest of the base, both sides exchanged fire.

From what Aria could've seen, Lokai was probably the first one out here judging from the tired form of his body and his advanced position in the field. Aria was about to run from the scene, until she realized she was surrounded by a group of Death Watch circling her like vultures waiting for their next meal and one pulled out his vibrosword, trying to slash at her. Aria knowing this, dodged it quickly and with three quick jabs knocked the Death Watch unconscious. Another came at her, she kicked him in the gut, and elbowed him in gut again, thus knocking this one out as well. Aria ended up throwing the pistol away for this fight because it seems like she wouldn't need it.

Now all once, three came at her with their weapons, Aria just quickly disarmed all and knocked all of them out with a punch to the gut, a kick to the face and a elbow to the head. They all fell face first in dirt, she quickly ran away before she got any attention drawn to herself. She again hid herself behind a wall, and looked over to see four stormtroopers ran by past her. As she was about to move, she suddenly heard the familiar noise she knew that it was a Star Destroyer. She looked up in the sky and she was right, up in the sky were the Galactic Empire's Star Destroyers, and there were three of them as far as she could tell.

The Star Destroyer's seemed to be dropping reinforcements. She saw little pods dropping from the massive ships. Aria then started to run out of the base, she had to get out of there before the reinforcements made it into the base. She ran and ran until the buildings of the base couldn't be seen anymore. Aria now looked around and saw that she made it into the outside perimeter of the base.

She quickly stood still to take a breath, then saw the forest and quickly made an escape. Aria was deep in the forest now, and tried to find her holo-communicator, which she realized the Imperials took off of her when she was captured. She looked back at the base and saw explosions going off over there, also heard blaster fire coming from the same direction. Then the same blaster fire she heard kept coming closer and closer. It came so close that she thought she had to hide, but then it suddenly stopped and she started to hear around for the sound again. She didn't hear it again, so she started to move a little again.

She quickly pressed a few buttons on her wrist, and a little ship uncloaked itself, she silently got in and set it to auto pilot back to Dantooine. She wondered, if she'll make past the empire's ships so she could escape. Her ship made it past the Imperial Star Destroyers without detection, and she made it into outer space and left for the Planet Dantooine. She looked back at the Kashyyyk when she was safe enough distance and saw more Star Destroyers that just hyper spaced in. She breathed a sigh a relief and started to punch in hyperspace so she could be out of there.


	5. Jargon

Jargon got up and tried to regain his balance, but he just fell over again. He looked around only to find out that his vision is a bit blurred and from what he could tell, he had no idea where he was. He suddenly felt a throbbing pain on the side of his head. His fingers immediately inspected it and found a swollen lump, he quickly connected the injury as the cause of his blurred vision and general disorientation. After awhile, his vision cleared and saw that he was on the floor of the the base outside. He slowly got up, and looked around to find that some of the buildings were destroyed and some were slowly crumbling.

He tried to remember what had happened, he started searching around his area for any clue for what happened, any item of sort. He found something it felt like a stalk of some sorts and he brought closer to him, it revealed to be his blaster. He checked it out, it turned to be in working order, then he checked the ammo, and saw it was missing some ammo, so he quickly reloaded. He put the blaster in one hand, and started to use the other to help himself up once he realized he had enough strength to get back on his two feet. Now standing, Jargon could see the area better than when he was on the floor, and the image made him a little surprised.

All around the base were fallen AT-STs, dead stormtroopers and death watch which littered the ground. He checked if he was ok, then he looked at himself, the white armor was a little battered, dirty, and had a black mark on there as well. He felt around for any bruises around his torso. All in all, he was alright, except for the minor head pain that kept coming here and there. He shook his head, to shake it off, and it worked for awhile, and then he started to make his way back to what's left of the battlefield.

He was walking back, all of sudden he heard a yell, and from out of nowhere a Death Watch tried to attack with his fists. He dodged the attack to the best of his ability and quickly brought the butt of the blaster to the Death Watch's head, knocking him out in that instant. To finish the Mandalorian off, he put the blaster to the Mandalorian's throat, then fired killing the Mandalorian in almost instantaneously death. With the Mandalorian dead now, he continued on to further find out what's going on. He suddenly heard a beep, and he started to search for the source of the beep.

It turned out to be his holo-communicator and pressed a button to stop the beeping and hear the call. The holo call came out to be a holo version of his friend and squad leader Lokai Starsider.

The hologram stated, "Jargon, where are you? The Death Watch attacked us, and then there was a big explosion, we lost you after that."

Jargon closed his eyes trying to remember what exactly happened, but nothing came to him. He couldn't bring any clear images to his head, so he opened his eyes and tried to talk to Lokai.

He just grimace as he replied, "I don't know what happened Lokai, and I can't seem to figure out where I am. Where are you?"

Then the hologram of Lokai started to waver a bit, and the image started become unclear.

Lokai said "I'm inside..." Then all of sudden the holo turned off.

The hologram got lost due to bad signal and he tried to so hard to get some communication with Lokai. He put the holo-communicator back in it's original place but it was not going to work anymore unless Lokai finds a better place to communicate. He kept walking, then he saw a shape in the distance, and he ran up to it. When he got closer, he realized it to be a human. The human shape got closer and revealed itself to be Grant, but he was limping. He ran to Grant to see if he was alright and if Grant needed to have medical attention.

Grant just put his hand up, and smiled. And then said, "I'll be fine, Jargon it was just a flesh wound."

Jargon inspected it and replied, "Are you sure it's a flesh wound, you're limping."

"I'll be fine Jargon, and do you have any idea where the squad leader is?"

"If you say so," Jargon said, still doubting his friend. He added, "no, I don't know where Lokai is. I was kind of hoping you knew where he was."

They both looked at each other, they were both confounded and wondered where Lokai was. Grant started to say something but was soon interrupted by three battle cries. And in the ruins came three Death Watch all clutching some type of melee weapon. Grant tried to fight back but soon was overwhelmed because of his leg that he claimed was only a flesh wound.

Jargon however did not witness Grant go down because he concentrating on one of the other attackers, then he noticed it when the other two were behind him. They all attacked him. He dodged most of their hits, until one got him in the stomach and he fell down to his knees.

He was clutching his stomach, one of the Death Watch held his weapon tightly then swung, hitting him in the head. That blow knocked Jargon out and he fell to floor unconsciously.

Grant on the other hand was still awake and saw what happened but he couldn't do anything to help his friend. So he just sat back and watched it happen, he started to grab for something on his belt. He was searching and searching he couldn't find anything that will help him out in this situation.

He was on the floor in shock, and the three Death Watch were just standing over him and laughing at the unconscious Jargon. He just saw the Death Watch now start to drag his friend off, then all of sudden blasts rang out and the three Death Watch were dead.

Grant desperately tried to find the source of the blasts, but he couldn't find anyone. Grant then went to Jargon to see if he was ok. He was still unconscious so Grant dragged him to the medical bay away from the now dead Death Watch. His leg wasn't ok like Grant stated, so he had to limp back to the med bay.

Some time later, Jargon finally opened his eyes, only to see his friend checking out his leg. Grant noticed that he was awake and gave him a thumbs up signifying that Jargon was better.

Jargon then asked again , "Is your leg alright this time?"

Grant looked up, and answered his friend "I thought it was but it looks like it was injured pretty bad, but after some bacta it feels fine."

"Alright, I'll believe you again this time. he stated then he added ,"What happened to the Death Watch that knocked me unconscious?"

"I don't what happened, I heard blaster shots and they all fell down, it was probably a sniper from somewhere. Just don't know where."

Jargon tried to get up, but felt pain in his head and stomach at the same time, Grant noticing this put Jargon back into a laying down position so that he could rest his body.

Then he fell back into a deep sleep, and he woke up again to find that Grant wasn't there anymore. He got up slowly thinking there was going to a sharp pain in his head and stomach. There was a little pain in the stomach area, but the his head pain went away completely. So he got up and moved to the edge of the bed and tried to get on his two feet to see where Grant went. He was standing, just then Grant came back and was smiling to see Jargon back on his feet again and Grant came back with more bacta for his leg it seem.

Jargon said with a smile "The only thing that hurts is my stomach, but only a little and my head pain is completely gone."

"Well that's good, I hope you will be at 100% very soon, and I left to get more bacta for my leg." Grant also added ," Also to look out for any Death Watch Mandalorians out there."

"Well, I should be in a few hours, but that's me just estimating because I'm not really sure when I will be 100% again."

"Let's just hope you get better, and are able to fight again."

Jargon just nodded. Then he checked himself over for any other damages, while doing this he realized his weapon was gone, and so was most of his items but his armor was still on.

Jargon asked, "Where are my things?"

Grant replied "Oh, I forgot there over there on the counter."

He went to the counter, where Grant was standing and found his items, he quickly picked up his blaster, holo-communicator, and other things that are vital to him. He did the usual of checking the ammo on his blaster rifle, it was still full. He now at nearly full strength motioned that they should keep looking for the squad, and Grant understood so he followed suit. They both came outside and forgot how the base was now mostly in ruins after the battle with the Death Watch. He walked a few paces and realized he didn't have any leads on how to find Lokai and the rest of the squad.

He stopped in place, now thinking of places to look for Lokai, while Grant just stood by and wondered what Jargon was doing. In the moment of his thoughts, he noticed a glint in the distance and got curious, so he went to go find out what it was. Then he realized that this very glint was dangerous because it was glint of a sniper scope and it was pointed at Jargon who was distracted at the moment. He tried to warn Jargon but nothing was working, he started to get nervous when he saw the red dot on Jargon's chest piece. Then in a flash, he pushed Jargon out of the way and took the blaster shot in the chest. Lucky it didn't go all the way through though, and this is why the Empire is also good to join because their armor quality isn't cheap.

He felt around his body, and lucky enough he was ok. Jargon was surprised at what just happened and couldn't get out the shock for a few seconds. He quickly got up and dusted himself off, because of how his friend saved him again. He was about to go thank Grant for saving him again, but then more shots were fired and he quickly helped Grant up off the floor while also trying to dodge the shots. Both now we're running until they found cover behind the wall and stayed there for some time.

When the firing had stopped, Grant peeked his head over the wall to check if it was ok, but he got his answer when another nearly missed his head. Jargon put his blaster in one hand and tried blind firing at the mysterious sniper, who also happens to be a good shot. He kept on firing then he motioned Grant to move on ahead, and Grant did this not knowing what he had planned.

He yelled out to Grant, "Keep going, I'll keep this person distracted while you find a way to get there."

Grant now informed of what to do, gave a smile and thumbs up. He went on trying to find a way to the sniper. In a few minutes, he finally got to a point where he can see the sniper's position and this person was still concentrated on Jargon for the most part. He saw that this sniper was on a roof of sorts and had a modified sniper rifle from what he could tell. He started looking desperately for a way up there, until he found an entrance to building leading to the roof of the sniper.

He went inside, finding it very dark, he put his night vision goggles on, all the while thinking it was a good thing that he brought it with him. He held his gun out in front of him defensively and started searching the whole building for anything suspicious. He came across stairs and hoped they would lead to the sniper, as he reached the top he was met with more stairs. He climbed those once again and it lead him to what he was looking for this whole time the roof, and he spotted the sniper. He realized the sniper hadn't seen him yet, so he stealthily made his way closer to the sniper.

As he approached the sniper, Grant seize this opportunity of not being seen and tried to knock out the sniper with stock of his rifle. But something stopped him from doing this, he saw the sniper had body shape of female from his point of view and the armor she was wearing wasn't associated with the Death Watch Mandalorians or Rebel Alliance. Grant started to think about this situation but then was soon brought out of his thoughts by a blaster pistol being forced in his direction by the same person he was going to try and stop.

The mysterious female then spoke with some ferocity, "Who are you?!" and pointed her blaster pistol much more directly at Grant. Grant then reacted with the same gesture and pointed his blaster rifle at the female. He knew he couldn't shoot her because he had questions that he had to ask her, with this in mind he lowered his weapon, but she kept hers trained on him. Grant then saw her fully, she was young, if he had to guess around 20, and had black hair but kept in a pony tail, slender frame, looked about 5'8, and her eyes were oddly familiar, and there was something else familiar about her. She wore the same plain white armor all the troopers with no rank did.

Grant thought it was a good time to introduce himself, he said, "My name is Grant, I'm an Imperial Stormtrooper of the Galactic Empire."

"Did you say the Galactic Empire?" she asked as she slowly lowered her weapon.

"Yes, does that make a difference?"

"It does, I am an Imperial Stormtrooper as well. I was sent here, to this planet, for live training. Excuse me for not properly introducing myself. I'm Private Starsider, Catria Starsider." then she added, "I'm sorry, I tried to shoot you guys earlier, I didn't know you were Imperial soldiers."

Grant chuckled and then said, "Well I thought the white armor was obvious. Did you say your last name was Starsider?"

"We've been trained not to trust armor alone. The opposition is starting to scavenge uniforms after battle. I thought you might have been Rebel Alliance soldiers that stole Imperial Stormtrooper armor," she explained. Then she added, "Yes I said my last name is Starsider, what does that matter?"

"I have a friend with the same last name, he's the leader of this squad actually," Grant said. He then added, more to himself, "That seems to be split up at the moment."

"A squad? What's your friends name?"

"Yes, a squad of five, and he's name is Lokai."

Now Catria went into a moment of thought, she started to wonder if this Lokai is as in her brother Lokai who left seven years ago. While this was happening she glanced over and saw that Grant had his radio in hand.

Grant picked up his radio and said, "Jargon, Jargon come in. It's all clear."

Then there was a little static but then came the Jargon's response, "Understood."

Grant held the button to begin another transmission but stopped when they heard what sounded like people coming up the stairs, Catria pulled out her blaster pistol.

Grant assumed it was Jargon, so he went to meet him. He met him halfway down the stairs and immediately Grant noticed Jargon was moving a lot better. Then they both ran up the stairs to the the roof and there was the person Grant had just met. Upon seeing her Jargon pulled out his gun because of the recent actions, and Catria did the same. Grant got in the middle and tried to calm down the situation.

Grant was successful and motioned for Catria to explain herself. Catria again lowered her blaster pistol and began to tell Jargon everything that she had told Grant. He seemed to understand, had the same reaction of Grant at hearing her last name.

After Jargon was up to speed he said, "We should start looking for our squad leader again."

He quickly reloaded his gun and checked that nothing had fallen into the barrel which could cause it to malfunction.

Catria asked, "Where should we start looking?

"I don't know, but I'll try the other squad members radios again," Jargon said as he pulled out his radio.

Grant finally said, "We should head in the direction that we were heading before this incident."

Catria nodded in agreement with Grant's words. Jargon's attempts to contact the others failed once again, he then motioned that they should move out. Catria picked up her sniper rifle and her helmet and followed the other two downstairs and exited the building. She kept closely behind them, making sure she didn't fall behind the two more experienced soldiers in front of her. She saw that Jargon had stopped, immediately Grant, who was not to far behind Jargon, stopped as well.

Jargon pulled out his holo-communicator and tried to see if he could make contact with the squad or anybody. He just sighed again, and motioned that they should move again and started to search more among the ruins.

Grant then asked, "Do you think we're going to find any of the other squad members?"

Jargon replied "I don't know, we'll have to keep looking."

Grant then sighed and decided to not ask any more questions. He almost forgot about Private Starsider because she hadn't said anything during their whole trip.

He looked back to make sure she was still there, and she was. They were walking through the training area of the base, the shooting range was in ruins with only a few dummies up. Then Jargon heard something that sounded like jets, and he searched for source of the sound, he looked up and saw five figures coming down on what appeared to be jetpacks. He readied his weapon, as did Catria and Grant. The five figures had landed and revealed themselves to be more Death Watch soldiers. The three of them were about to fight, then six more appeared. They had the three imperial soldiers surrounded.

Catria then spoke "Are these friends of yours?"

Grant replied, "You could say that."

One of them spoke, "Remember me Imperial scum? I remember you, you knocked me unconscious and took off with my equipment!"

Jargon remembered when they were captured by the Death Watch and he started to remember his captor. Jorgorn Skirata.

Jargon replied with ferocity "Jogorn Skirata, I thought you died in that miserable base of yours!"

Jorgorn barked back, "Wouldn't that have been convenient for you? But I'm not dead, and now I'm here to avenge my brothers!"

Then he yelled to the Mandalorians, "To all my brothers standing before me, let's kill these Imperial dogs to avenge our Commander and our fallen brothers!"

Thunderous cheering erupted from the Death Watch soldiers.

Then the original five that had landed, pulled out their vibroswords and started to charge at the three imperial troopers. After that the other six then pulled out their vibroswords and soon followed suit after the first circle of Death Watch soldiers charged. The three imperial soldiers looked like they were about to have great difficulty fighting all eleven Death Watch Soldiers and including Jogorn Skirata who hadn't joined the fight yet. He was standing in the back waiting for his soldiers to weakened and tire out the stormtroopers. The first to engage in combat was Jargon who barely dodged a vibroblade, it nearly cut his cheek.

Jargon then grabbed the vibrosword away from the Death Watch soldier. The Death Watch soldier tried to fight him for it, but Jargon kicked him in the stomach, which makes the soldier release the vibrosword. Jargon, armed with his newly acquired weapon, finished the Death Watch soldier by stabbing the vibrosword's blade into his neck and impaling him with it.

He looked around for his next target, but noted that Grant and Catria are each fighting their own Death Watch soldiers. He slung the blade over his shoulder, and saw more Death Watch coming and he clashes with them. Jargon impales the stolen vibrosword into one Death Watch, then pulls it out to slash another.

Grant on the other hand, puts his blaster rifle to a Death Watch's stomach that had come close to him and fired, killing that Death Watch soldier instantly. Catria hit a Death Watch in the head with the butt of her sniper rifle, knocking the Death Watch on his knees, then she brought it down upon his head, crushing the skull of the Death Watch soldier.

The two Death Watch fall dead to the dirt, he picks up another vibrosword from one of the dead Death Watch soldiers. About five more were coming and Jargon just killed them in an instant, his main focus is to kill Jorgorn Skirata. Jorgorn's men try to stop Jargon but he just kills them too, right now he has lost all calmness and just wants that specific Mandalorian dead. Jargon then starts to think and wonders why he wanted to kill the Mandalorian. He slows down, but the vivid memories of being captured and the Death Watch torturing his friend Lokai brought his anger again and he started to kill any Death Watch soldier that got in his way. About seven Death Watch were killed by Jargon alone trying to get to Jorgorn Skirata.

Jargon then kills the last two, who were guarding Jorgorn. Jorgorn who was standing there just has a smirk on his face. Jargon got perplexed and wondered at why he was smirking even though he lost all of his men, so he put his blades in a non combative position. He looks back at Grant and Catria they seemed to have beaten their enemies. In a instant, Jorgorn pulls out his vibrosword, but this wasn't like the others because this blade has a blue covering, instead of a golden one. Jorgorn then puts his helmet on and made a cry, which sounded like a Mandalorian War Cry, in that moment's notice about 50 Death Watch soldiers had uncovered themselves.


	6. Adam

Adam barely opens his eyes as he starts to gradually regain conscious, he starts to look around to evaluate his surroundings. The images become clear, and Adam starts to recognize the place he's in, as it looks to be the base's barracks. He gets up to his feet slowly wary of his surroundings and potential attackers, then feels a sharp pain in his abdominal area right, and this brings him to kneeling on one knee, while clutching the pained area. The pain goes away after a few minutes, and Adam stands again to evaluate his situation. He pulls out his holo-communicator to see if he can contact one of the other squad members. He hears nothing on the other end, so after a few more tries he finally puts it back on his belt.

He looks around to find the place in complete darkness, and his recent injury makes his natural ability of seeing in the dark distorted. He feels around his way around the dark building, until he feels the rectangular shape of a console on the wall, and he feels the sliders. The sliders are all in the right direction which means that it's offline. So, he grabs the sliders and puts it back to the left, in a few seconds the power has come back online.

He looks on the side of the gun rack, and there's hardly any ammo charges left in there but enough to try. He walks to the ammo charges, and he quickly takes the remaining charges and puts it on his belt. He starts to search for his weapon now, he goes back to where he started, and he finds it leaning against the wall adjacent to where he was unconscious. He goes to the blaster rifle and picks it up, and starts to look for the entrance to this place, he finds it only two feet ahead. So he heads to it and the doors open with a hiss, and he sees the smoldering ruins of the Kashyyyk training area.

He cautiously steps out, and finds himself walking along the building where the recruits had their quarters. He continued walking on through the training site and finds the medical facility, which appears to be undamaged. Adam heads to the facility to check it out the inside, as he approaches the doors, he heard steps coming his way. The steps became loud, the steps stops suddenly and he hears reloading clicks. Adam looks to where the sound is coming from and he sees two Death Watch Mandalorians pointing their rifles at him.

He sees the Death Watch wearing a full suit of mandalorian with the plates being an olive green over a black undersuit with the visor outline matching the armor's plate color. Their main weapons he sees are a E-33 blaster rifle, and a vibrosword that's placed on their backs. He sees one of them start to head towards to him.

One of them yells, "Imperial! Come with us! Our commander wants you to come to with us, any resistance will be met with force!"

He glares at them bitterly, and says "I guess you will have to kill me then."

The two Death Watch soldiers both drop their guns and pull out their vibroswords and got themselves in combat positions. One runs at him, and he tries to swing his vibrosword at Adam, he dodges it effectively and punches the Death Watch in the stomach, resulting in the weapon being left on the floor. Then Adam picks up the vibrosword, with a quick slash, kills the Death Watch. He looks at the other Death Watch soldier, with fierce eyes. The Death Watch knew he was no match for the Imperial Soldier, so he pressed a few buttons on his wrist, and his jet packs activated leaving in a intense Adam behind.

He just saw the Death Watch soldier lift off, and started to curse at the fleeing soldier. Then he remembered what he was doing, and he went to the doors of the medical facility again, he waited for the doors to open, but it didn't. He looked to the right of the door and saw a console and pressed a few buttons to try and override the lock system and unlock the doors. He goes inside and closes the doors again and sees the tables are still standing, and starts to look for bacta, if there is any left. He searches through the medical cabinets and at the last one he discovers two bacta stim packs, so he puts them in his belt.

Adam starts to search for anything else that will assist him, then he hears something coming from the room adjacent to him. He goes to check it out, and sees human shaped figure leaning against the wall. He goes to check it out, and it reveals to be John because of the figure's tall frame. He sees John trying to get up but immediatly falls down again. He goes right to John and quickly injects him with the bacta and John feeling the bacta starts to slowly get up then finally gets up to his feet. John looks at him and starts to look around the area.

Adam asks "Hey are you alright? John? John?"

There was no response at first.

John finally replies, "Yeah, I think I am."

"At least I'm not dead," he smiles weakly after saying his cheap joke.

Adam just smiles back, glad to have his friend back. Then there is knock on the two air pressure doors, and he motions for John to stay there. He puts his blaster rifle in a combat ready position, as he comes closer to the doors, the knocks become louder. Then the doors open all of sudden with a bang, and in comes in three olive green colored Death Watch soldiers, like the ones earlier.

The one in the middle asks, "Are you Adam Castros?"

He replies with anger "Why? What does it matter to you?!"

"Why so angry?" one mutters.

The other says, "We know you have information on Lokai Starsider."

"What do you want with Lokai?" his voice rising with anger.

"We weren't done with our tests, we need him back."

"Over my cold dead body you Death Watch idiot!"

"Idiot? Fine I guess I'll have to kill you." then he motions the other two Death Watch soldiers to apprehend Adam. He adds, "Don't try anything stupid, this place is surrounded by my men."

The roof bursts opens and the hole is replaced with five olive colored Death Watch soldiers same color as the ones that came in earlier, landing in a circle surrounding the Imperial Cathar soldier. Adam is sure this is hopeless but then a blaster bolt came zooming back his head hitting one of the Death Watch's in the chest, killing that one. He looks to see who it was, and it was John and he saw the smoking barrel of his friend's blaster pistol. John smiles, and then he brings his gaze back upon the invading Death Watch soldiers, and he sees that they are pulling out their vibroswords. Adam shakes off the other two Death Watch soldiers, and hits them in the head with strikes from the palms of his hand, knocking the Death Watch unconscious.

John whispers, "The olive colored armor means that this is Death Watch's best warriors."

Adam whispers back "Best? What do you mean best?"

"These soldiers are trained much more fierce than the regular ones are."

"How do you know these soldiers are their best?"

"Back on one of the earlier missions I was doing for the Empire, I encountered one these Olive colored Death Watch soldier, he gave me a fight for my life, using tactics that is similar to the empire's."

"All right, we got to take this slow then."

John nods in response.

The Death Watch group leader motions for two more to attack the two imperial troopers. One of them swings his blade at Adam. Adam jumps backward trying to dodge, the blade comes near his face. It causes a cut to be on his right cheek, he felt a warm liquid falling down his right side of his face. He put his hand on the cut and wiped the blood away. He still standing there, and he sees the same Death Watch come for a second swipe. Adam dodges this one this time knowing what he going to do.

He sees the Death Watch try again and again with the same exact attacks, to a point where it became predictable. He sees the blade come again, and he just grabs the handle of the sword, then starts to fight the Death Watch for the control. He hits the Death Watch in the gut with his fist, then elbows him on the head. With sword in hand he challenges any of the remaining Death Watch soldiers. He looks to see John fighting the other Death Watch that was chosen to apprehend him. In a matter of minutes, the Death Watch falls down to his knees. John pulls out his blaster pistol and puts it on the Death Watches head then lifeless armored body falls to the floor with a thud.

The Death Watch Group leader starts to pace around as his soldiers are falling around him. He then decides to fall back because he didn't want to lose anymore men to these dogs.

He says, "All right Imperial Dogs, we going to leave, you aren't worth it."

Adam smirks and then says "No you don't, you're going to stay here and fight Death Watch bastards."

The remaining Death Watch try to leave also, but John manages to shoot their jetpacks as their were trying to leave.

He charges at the group leader and slashes at his helmet knocking it off and knocks him to the floor. Adam walks slowly to the now fallen Death Watch, it reveals to be a human female of 25 with brown long hair and attractive features.

"Wait you're a female, but sounded like male's voice."

She finally gets to her knees and says "Haven't you heard of a voice disguiser before and besides it wouldn't matter now would it?"

"Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, if you're so curious my name is Kalyn Vizsla, you killed my father back at the homebase while searching for your squad leader."

"You're father was torturing our commander , he deserved what he got."

"Maybe, maybe not.

She said nothing after that.

Adam stops to talking to the young woman, he quickly finds John to see if he can find any other of the other squad members. He goes to find a radio, turns it on and tries to find a comlink to the other members. Adam looks to see John fiddling with the radio, he approaches the young woman again and tries to over her his hand to help her hand. She doesn't take it and gets up on her own, she quickly escapes out the two front doors.

Adam just blinks, and heads over to see John, who seems to have a trouble locating any other squad members. They both just sigh and turn it off.

Adam then says, "We need to look some more. We might find something."

"I agree, but where to look?"

"Hmm. I say we should get out of this place first, then start looking for any signal."

"Alright let's get out of this place. I had enough it to last me a lifetime."

They both head for the two front metal doors, and they go outside to see some more smoldering buildings. They are walking in the east direction of where the recruit's quarter are placed. On the walk, Adam hears chatter from his pocket radio.

It states that, "This is Lieutenant Lokai Starsider, anybody on this frequency can they hear me?! I'm located in the Northeastern area of the base, in the shuttle area."

Adam pauses and slows down to a point where John slows down to.

John inquires, "Did you hear that? Adam, Lt. Starsider is located somewhere along this base."

"I know, we have to find him."

"He might already be dead." John jokingly says.

Adam smirks and then says "Still go the same jokester inside you don't you John?"

"You know it."

They turn around and start to head in the Northeastern part of the base. The base is black in ruin with many ammoless weapons scattered around. The two imperial troopers, then stop at a imperial requisition building, hoping they can stock up. They enter the gray building with two blue stripes on both sides of the building. Inside they find some tables pushed against the left side of the wall, and a open doorway in front of them. Adam takes out his blaster rifle and approaches the door with caution.

John does the same with his blaster pistol, he follows right behind Adam. He aims his pistol in the other directions to see if there is anything else here. He sees Adam make it just outside the room and follows suit to give him fire support if there is any hostiles. They both head in to see a trooper looking for ammo. Adam and John both lower their guns, and they approach the trooper slowly because he might be a little spooked. From the back he looks to be wearing a full suit of trooper armor without the helmet. It looks to be if he's looking for something, because he's keep looking back and forth among the scattered items.

Adam then asks, "Trooper, rank and name?"

The trooper gets startled and turns around to see both Adam and John looking at him with puzzled looks on their faces. The private looks to be fresh out of the boot camp, his hair is still short from when it was shaven during his time at boot camp but you can still barely see his hair color was a dark blonde color. He is a bit shorter then both Adam and John, and it appears he carries a blaster pistol on his side. His helmet was placed on the ground and like most recruits of the empire he is human.

He nervously responds "Uh, Private Fayden Bail sir."

"It looks like you have came fresh from one of the training boot camps. So which one did you come from."

"Uh, um. Now I remember it was on the Planet Coruscant."

"Coruscant? Why did you get sent here?"

Private Bail regains composure and says, "I was sent because Imperial Command sent me here for live training, so I was sent down here to this planet with a squad."

"Squad? Who were in the squad and how many.? Who was the squad leader?"

"There were four of us total including our squad leader. I don't know remember the others but I remember our squad leader's name was Commander Fey Sekan."

"Was? What happened?"

"As soon as we landed on this planet, we were radioed that the base is being attacked by Death Watch Mandalorians. Fey tells us the news of the attack, so we get on the transport ship. As we are getting a Death Watch manage to sneak away from the battle and put his blade into Fey's back, but that didn't kill right then. He manage to turn around and kick the Death Watch in the gut and take his sword away from then kills the Death Watch right wound was deep in Lt. Fey's back and he starts to spit up blood, but in two hours he was dead."

"Interesting. Where is the rest of your squad private?"

"I don't know. Right after that I ran into the base and found heavy fighting, so I picked a spot and joined the fight. And that's about it."

"Alright. Private we need to get going. We need to look for our squad leader."

"Wait before you go. What is your squad leader's name."

"Lt. Lokai Starsider."


End file.
